Happy Birthday
by Eliptical
Summary: It's Ever's birthday, and Damen has a surprise for her. Short, fluff oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortals Series. Meh.**

**A/N: there is no definite time period set.**

* * *

Ever's POV

Damen promised that he would be over later, since it was technically my birthday. Who cares if I'm not actually aging?

I pace around my room, playing with the tulip I'd found on my dresser when he left this morning. I frown at the clothes I'm wearing; plain old tee and jeans. (It's been uncharacteristically cold for California lately,) I toss off my shirt and head into my closet, praying that Damen won't see me again. Once I'm in the huge, walk-in closet, with choices all around me, I can't decide what to wear, and I'm crawling around, looking for my damn shirt. How do you lose a shirt in less than a minute?

Suddenly another piece of clothing pops in front of me, and I jerk back, startled, until I realize Damen manifested it for me. I smile in the general direction of the door, grab the shirt and put it on, and literally hop out of the closet to meet Damen, who is sitting cross-legged on my bed, a bouquet of tulips and purple matsumotos. I smile at him, crawling across the bed sheets to sit in his lap.

I kiss him lightly on the lips as his arms wrap around me. "Thank you" I say, holding my hand against his neck.

"Happy birthday" he answers happily, tightening his arms. "Well, not technically..." I remind him. He shrugs. "Still,"

Once we hear Sabine's car pull out of the drive way, Damen smiles at me and stands up. "Okay, what do you want to do?" he asks me happily, helping me up to my feet. "Be with you" I say dreamily, making him laugh. He scoops me up and jumps out my window. I let out a brief yelp as the wind whips passed me for the shortest second.

"Relax" he smirks, tapping his head with one arm, the other still supporting my weight. "Immortal, remember?" I roll my eyes and try to stand up; a failed attempt.

"No, no, no" Damen says, tightening his grip. "It's your birthday, you're going with me whether you like it or not."

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"_Anyway, _I have a surprise, so you have to come."

I sigh. "Fine."

He smiles triumphantly, beginning to run, forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck. I wonder how he can possibly carry my weight, but then remember both of our strength and loosen my grasp on his neck.

A few minutes later, he stops at the edge of a hiking trail. "What's-"

He stops me by putting his finger against my lips. "Hush"

I scowl at him before he starts up running again. The trees whip past us, leaves and limbs brushing against my skin, the scrapes healing instantly. We stop a few seconds later, coming up to the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. The ground is coated in soft grass, with (manifested) tulips growing on the edge of the cliff. Damen notices my dumbfounded expression and smiles. "You like?" I nod wordlessly.

He sits down on a light blue blanket, with fluffy pillows surrounding him. He pulls me down next to him, brushing the hair away from my face. "Happy birthday" he says, kissing me lightly on the temple. I smile and lean into him.

"When you were little, what did you want most?" he asks me playfully, and I frown as I think.

"A unicorn"

A second later, I'm nuzzled by a (gasp!) unicorn, complete with rainbow ribbons around its pure white horn. I laugh and turn back to Damen. "Seriously?"

"Yep!"

I continue to laugh.

A few hours later, with my head against Damen's chest, surrounded by my unicorn, a rainbow in the sky, and tons of other random things we manifested - claiming them to be my birthday presents even though I specifically asked him not to get me anything - and soaking in the warmth of the evening sun, breathing in his warm, musky scent, until I have to go home with Sabine, pretend to eat my birthday dinner, and pretend that I'm not longing to be here instead.

And when that time finally comes, after a long, lingering kiss, we head back to my house, with me actually running this time. All of our manifested objects gone, back to the energy from which they were created.

We get back to my room in more time than before- probably because we kept stopping every ten seconds to kiss again - just in time for Sabine to call me downstairs, asking me to wear something nice for dinner. I call back an 'Okay', give Damen one last kiss and a tulip, and he's gone again.

And I think, _Best birthday ever._

* * *

_Happy Thanksgiving :)_

_leave a review please! it's my first Immortals fanfiction!_


End file.
